


Star

by Starlightspixie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HyungWonho bickering so much you’d think they were going to bang, KiWon bickering, M/M, Rare Pair Fic, Technically character death but they’re alive in other universes so they don’t stay dead, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightspixie/pseuds/Starlightspixie
Summary: After losing Jooheon to a car crash, Kihyun becomes obsessed with the possibility of rewinding time in order to save him. The problem is he’s got to convince Hyungwon to give him the ability to do so, while Hoseok is simultaneously trying to convince him not to.Kiheon, ShowHo/WonNu, and others





	Star

Still in the works of being written~ hoping that it’ll get at least a couple of people’s attention so I feel motivated to write it ^^


End file.
